Not So Sober, Sheldon
by MissMusicGeek13
Summary: I won't be giving a summary, I suck at them...so, read to find out. :) Rating MIGHT go up. [Shamy] [KeepCalm&BazingaGuys]
1. Chapter 1

Not So Sober, Sheldon:

Disclaims: You all know I don't own my favorite show…if only…

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Well, I saw the thanksgiving special and I laughed my ass off when Sheldon did those burping noises, but then I died when he slapped Amy's butt and she smiled. Lmao! Anyways, I'm going to try my best to be up – to – date on this short story, I'm not sure yet if to continue this or not. I'm just going with whatever my mind is throwing at me to write. So, bare with me if this gets OOC with either of the characters from the show. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One:

(Amy's Point of View)

Today was full of surprises, being at Howard's mother's house was a bit pleasant but it was more intense than ever. I never thought that Penny would ever get married, thinking that she had commitment issues. I thought that Leonard was going to dump Penny because she seemed mad for practically nothing. Though I won't admit that to anyone, best to keep this thought to myself – not only was that a surprise but Sheldon was drunk and he spanked me! Again!

Well, not really a spanking but more of a slap on the rear actually. Thinking of it now makes me giggle a bit, but with Sheldon by my side. I tried giggling quietly.

I'm with Sheldon going back to his apartment, hopefully I could call mother and talk to her for a while. I haven't called my mother yet to say 'Happy Thanksgiving'.

(Amy's Point of View End)

* * *

(Story extended before Amy's Point of View)

* * *

"HOWWAAARRDDD! SOMEONE PUKED ALL OVER MY DECORATIONS IN THE BATHROOM!" yelled out an angry Mrs. Wolowits.

Howard rolled his eyes as everyone was at the door, Sheldon giggled uncontrollably. Amy nudged Sheldon in the rib, giving him a glare and muttering, "Sheldon."

"I KNOW MAH!"

"WHO THE HECK DID THIS?! NOW MY FAVORITE DECORATIONS ARE RUINED!" complained Mrs. Wolowits.

Howard looked back at the group of friends and said trying not to show his annoyance of his mother, "You guys can go, this is going to take a long time. Bernadette, you can go wait for me in the car."

"Okay, Howie." Bernadette gave a peck to Howard and said bye to the rest of the group, Raj following Bernadette to the car.

Amy politely said, "Thanks for everything, Howard. I'm sorry you have to deal with your mother about Sheldon puking all over the place in the bathroom."

Howard nodded replying, "It's alright; it's not his fault that Bernadette's dad gave Sheldon more attention than to me. Goodnight guys."

Amy could see that Howard's feelings were still hurt by whatever Sheldon and Bernadette's father must have told him; Amy nodded and left with Sheldon to Leonard's car.

Leonard and Penny were behind them and all four of them could hear Howard yelling out to his mother – going back and forth.

* * *

Penny and Leonard left back to Penny's apartment, Leonard told Amy that to make sure Sheldon would go to bed. Amy agreed politely though she was already tired and wanted to go home, but anyways she went inside the apartment with Sheldon to make sure he went to bed.

As Amy held Sheldon's waist to stop him from falling, he led them right away to his bedroom. "Aren't you going to shower first before you go to bed, Sheldon?" asked Amy.

Sheldon burped and replied, "I guess you're right, at least I'll feel a little better but I'm going to have to deal with the headache later on."

Amy nodded and grabbed a pair of pajamas with clean underwear and a towel; she gave it to Sheldon who was half falling asleep on his bed already. Sheldon looked at Amy and asked, "Amy, could I propose something?"

Amy sat on the bed and nodded, "I'm feeling very sick right now and I fear I'll fall which will cause an injury for me so what I'm asking is if you bathe me."

Amy felt her stomach make knots and cartwheels, her throat going dry. "Um…don't you think this will affect our relationship?" asked Amy stuttering a bit.

"Oh Amy, I've bathe you when you were sick – besides, you're my girlfriend and I trust you." Sheldon burped again and replied again, "Not to mention it's in our Relationship Agreement and it states under the Booboo's and Ouchies section that when one is sick – the other partner shall take care of one when he or she is sick."

Amy looked at Sheldon and thought about it, she knew that she had Sheldon's trust and she would never take advantage of him when he was in this state. So, she agreed and together they left to the bathroom.

Amy turned away and stared at the door as Sheldon began undressing, she closed her eyes and started thinking about something else. _Oh gosh…never would I think that this soon I would be in the same room with Sheldon undressing himself. Stay calm, stay calm…_

"Oh lord," said Sheldon, he sounded like he was struggling with something, "Amy, could you help me out?"

Amy's eyes opened right away and she could hear her heart thumping in her ears just seeing Sheldon's shirt undone and him holding his pants. Amy calmly said, "What's wrong?"

"I can't take off my pants, the zipper is stuck and it's too hard to open…" Sheldon tried opening the zipper but it wouldn't want to open. Amy forgot to breathe or speak right now, but shrugged her head and walked towards Sheldon. Amy was not fully in reality right now, she pretended to be focus than looking like an animal in heat.

Amy struggles with the zipper as well and takes a glance at Sheldon; she stays still to see the intension in Sheldon's eyes. Amy noticed that Sheldon had been looking at her eyes but then her lips – with the feeling of her heart racing more and more, she looks down to focus on opening the zipper.

"This zipper is really obnoxious…" implied Amy, she was retreating back to her place until she felt Sheldon grab her by the waist and pull her into a brief second of a kiss.

Amy pulled away and noticed Sheldon looking at her with more intension, but she began remembering the germs that formed in Sheldon's mouth after he puked at Mrs. Wolowits' residents.

"Oh god," blurted out Amy as she rushed over to the toilet and began vomiting, as she vomited – she felt happy but grossed out at the same time. Not because Sheldon Cooper kissed her – no, no. It was because the thought of someone who puked then kissing someone grossed her out; Amy smiled after she finished vomiting.

But Amy's smiled faded away into a frown when she heard the sound of the bathroom door being slammed shut made her realize that Sheldon must have took the situation a wrong way.

After brushing her teeth, she opened the door and followed the way that Sheldon could have gone.

"Sheldon…" called out Amy.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not good with titles – I will admit. I think I'm making a good story here but I don't know if I shall continue or not. Btw: I won't be following the future episodes that there will be every Thursday.**

**Tell me if you liked it, tell me your opinion. **


	2. Chapter 2

Not So Sober, Sheldon.

Disclaims: You all know I don't own my favorite show…if only…

A/N: Thank you guys for so much support! You guys made my day, seriously. If I could – I'd give you all hugs and cookies for your honest opinions. ^.^ Just for the kindness you guys gave me, I'm gonna update this chapter two for y'all. Enjoy!

Chapter Two:

"Sheldon…" said Amy as she left out the bathroom, she went to Sheldon's bedroom and tried opening the door but it was locked. Amy rolled her eyes and knocked, "Sheldon…"

"Leave me alone."

Amy replied, "Please Sheldon, let me explain."

"No, Amy. There is no explanation needed. I see how it is, like an African American slave – after all the effort they would work hard for, they get hurt at the end of it all." Sheldon sat up on bed and looked at the door, wiping the tears that kept on forming on his face.

_Damn emotions; keep on getting the best of me. _

Amy knew what Sheldon meant from that comment and it just hurt her that the fact that he was saying that how hard he tried to get out of his comfort zone – he thought he was doing it all for nothing now since Amy vomited after the kiss.

"No, Sheldon. It wasn't that…" Amy quietly said, "Sheldon, please just let me explain." Amy waited for Sheldon to speak but he didn't say anything, she quietly waited for some sound to be heard but there was no sound.

Amy moved away from the door and slowly was beginning to leave until Sheldon's door was opened – she looked at Sheldon, Amy noticed that his eyes were a bit puffy and red.

"Come in." Sheldon moved aside and Amy entered his bedroom, sitting down on the corner of his bed – Amy looked at Sheldon as he closed the door and sat down on the bed.

It quiet for a moment or two until Sheldon said, "Are you ever going to explain because I'm beginning to regret letting you into my bedroom." Amy nodded and shifted a bit to met Sheldon's blue's eyes.

"Sheldon, I'm sorry if you saw me vomiting after the kiss a meaning of rejection. It wasn't because of that..." Amy was interrupted by Sheldon quickly saying, "Do find the fact of me kissing you out of your comfort zone because if it is then I should be the one to apologize…"

Amy shrugged and blurted, "No, no. I like kissing you."

Sheldon froze in his seat and just stared at Amy, closed his eye tightly and clenched both is hands into fists. "Y-you do?"

Amy chuckled a bit and as if stating the obvious she said, "Of course! If I didn't like kissing you then I wouldn't have hugged you and kiss you that time when you bought me a tiara."

"But you vomited the first time you kissed me, what if you truly regretted kissing me and that's why you went to vomit because of that reason?" asked Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I was drunk at the time and I vomited afterwards because of all the alcohol that I drank that girl's night out."

Sheldon nodded and looked down to his hands, "How am I supposed to know that when you vomited twice after you kissed me then I kissed you."

Amy knew that Sheldon could be a bit stubborn and she wasn't thinking at the time so she did the unthinkable. Amy pulled Sheldon's collar from his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss, Amy didn't pulled back quickly but it last long enough for her to finally to move back but the hand of Sheldon's hand on her back kept her from pulling back.

Amy held the back of Sheldon's neck and deepened the kiss, but Sheldon pulled back and said, "Hold on, just hold on."

Sheldon quickly left his bedroom and Amy touched her chest, she felt like she couldn't breathe and her heart beating again. _Damn. He knows how to kiss…_

Amy looked at Sheldon that wiped his mouth and replied, "I brushed and mouth washed my mouth, now where were we?"

Amy found herself being laid back down on Sheldon's bed with Sheldon on top of her, they began kissing all over again and Amy felt Sheldon's hand creeping up to her chest. As Amy realized that she was already finishing undoing Sheldon's shirt, she pushed Sheldon back from kissing her neck and stood up from his bed.

Sheldon whined and frowned, "Amy, I thought this was what you always wanted?" Amy walked over to the door and tried cooling herself down. Amy knew that this was all wrong; she wanted Sheldon but not this way. Knowing that Amy was taking advantage of Sheldon because he didn't know what he was doing right now since he drank alcohol earlier – she knew she was doing the right thing now.

"I do want you but your drunk. You'll regret it in the morning and you'll hate me for taking advantage of you. I'm sorry Sheldon…I," Amy opened the door and looked away, "I need to go. Go to sleep, your drunk."

As Amy left Sheldon's apartment, she began realizing what if he didn't meant the kiss or what they were doing that was intimate was all because he was drunk? Amy didn't want to think about it anymore as she finally came home.

**To be continued…**

A/N: I appreciate all your support guys, it makes me happy every time I get a follower, a review, or when someone really enjoys my story so much they favorite it! Keep on supporting guys, I'll be making chapter three in a few days or less. You may never know..

(y) Keep Calm & Bazinga Guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Not So Sober, Sheldon:

Disclaims: You all know I don't own my favorite show…if only…

A/N: Hey guys! Weren't expecting a fast update again, weren't you? Haha, well I did say that I was going to try to be up – to – date often with this story of mine. Things did get a bit intense and bit angst didn't they? This might get a little bit more intense and angst with the Shamy couple, MAYBE. I'm not entirely sure since I'm about to write the chapter, so yeah. Thank you all for so much support, it's makes my day. I want to thanks the guests and people who have accounts; you guys really make me smile. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three:

**(Sheldon's Point of View)**

I woke up finding myself with a major headache that's known as a 'hangover' as people like to call it. I didn't remember that much from last night but seeing myself all worn out and smelling like beer – I remember that I had a good time watching the game with Bernadette's father and afterwards I remember Amy taking me back to my apartment. That is when I realize what also happened last night and it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I had kissed Amy and the remembrance of that moment had me thinking of so many things now. I showered and tried replaying the scenes back in my head. I remember that I kissed Amy and from that point – we were in my bedroom kissing…Oh lord, did we have coitus?

I doubt Amy would do such of a thing to me, but there is always that one thought of _what if?_ After showering I decided to Skype Amy and try to talk things out.

**(Sheldon's Point of View End)**

* * *

Amy woke up with guilt and confusion – _what the heck happen last night?_

That thought bothered Amy the whole morning and as she was now drinking her morning coffee checking her emails, the sound of someone calling to Skype rung Amy's ears and her stomach flipped when she saw it was Sheldon.

_Oh no, no, no…_ Amy took a huge sip from her coffee and tried to look calm – until she could see in the reflection of her laptop that she looked calm and not nervous, she answered the Skype call.

* * *

**Sheldon: "Good morning Amy." **

**Amy: "Good morning Sheldon." **

Amy looked at the appearance of Sheldon and as soon she looked at his lips, her heart melted as she began remembering that they had kissed and even made-out in his bedroom. _Hoo…_

**Amy: "How are you feeling Sheldon?" **

**Sheldon: "Okay I guess. I have a headache and feeling a bit nauseous but other than that – I'm fine. Amy may I ask that what happened last night?" **

Amy began feeling nervous and she began getting tons of thoughts, _I knew it…he wouldn't remember a thing. Last night was such of a mistake…_

**Amy: "What do you recall from last night?" **

**Sheldon: "I remember that I threw up at the residents of Ms. Wolowits and you taking me back to the apartment…" **

Sheldon looked at Amy and noticed she knew something else happened, the fear of something that happened out of his comfort zone made him feel a bit woozy.

Sheldon cleared his throat and just blurt out the question.

**Sheldon: "Amy did you and I have coitus?" **

Amy wasn't expecting the random moment but she knew he would have that in mind.

**Amy: "Nothing happened, just a kiss that you gave me." **

Sheldon felt relief but when he heard Amy say that he kissed her, he began feeling heat come to his cheeks and he knew that he needed to end the call. Instead Sheldon nodded and replied.

**Sheldon: "Good. I'll talk to you later then…" **

Amy was glad that Sheldon didn't flip out or anything and she smiled as she waved goodbye.

**Amy: "Alright, I'll talk to you later then." **

**Sheldon: "Good day Amy."**

**Amy: "Good day Sheldon."**

* * *

Amy closed the window and smiled, even though it was a bit of an awkward conversation – her hopes were set on high now that maybe in the future Sheldon would overcome the fear of germs by kissing her again.

* * *

Sheldon closed his laptop and rubbed his face but the heat began spreading more and more all over his body, he felt this way a few times now but he always found a way to stop it. But as the image that Sheldon began thinking was the image of him kissing Amy. Sheldon knew that he'd have to be away from Amy just so his baser urges wouldn't make him do another incident like this happen again.

_Just for the meantime…_ thought Sheldon as he let himself concentrate into Kolinahr but it wouldn't succeed as much as Sheldon tried erasing the thought of touching Amy in her most intimate parts.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter, if you didn't get the ending it meant that Sheldon isn't going to be talking to Amy for a while now that he is beginning to want Amy more and more physically but he fears he'll let his baser urges overcome him. I tend to have a problem in making a meaning for the end of a chapter or the whole chapter complicated. **

**I'm trying to look for someone to help me out since this chapter was really hard for me to write. I tried my best and I hope you guys either way enjoyed it. I promise you guys chapter four will be better. :)**

**Chapter 4 under construction.**


	4. Chapter 4

Not So Sober, Sheldon:

Disclaims: You all know I don't own my favorite show…if only…

* * *

Chapter Four:

_Sheldon opened his eyes and felt something odd, he was staring straight at the television and that gave off the idea that he was in his living room. But he felt something off about this moment and looking at his hand, he saw that he was holding Amy's hand. Sheldon looked the television and saw Howard going off to space._

'_Am I dreaming about the day I held Amy's hand?' thought Sheldon._

_Sheldon knew this had to be a dream and out of nowhere the setting changed to Sheldon sitting down on Amy's couch where Amy leaned into his space and kissed him. The feel of her kiss made Sheldon tremble a bit, he wanted to reach out and touch her but he restrained himself. Amy pulled back and Sheldon looked at her, the only words he could say were 'Fascinating'. _

_Sheldon shook his head in confusion and tried waking himself up but he couldn't wake up, closing his eyes – he jumped to a different setting and now he was sitting down on his bed with Amy. A small book and a dice were between them and as Amy told him what his character would do – he began feeling his whole body tense and warm up all at the same time._

'_Oh no…not these again…Please, make it stop…' thought Sheldon._

_Sheldon opened his eyes again and saw again, a different place and it all confused him more than ever. This time, the setting wasn't a memory of being with Amy, instead – he was on top of her kissing her as she began unbuttoning his shirt. _

_Sheldon lost himself into the moment when Amy pushed him back, he had been disappointed. Amy was at his door and with guilt in her eyes; she said "_"_I do want you but your drunk. You'll regret it in the morning and you'll hate me for taking advantage of you. I'm sorry Sheldon…I…need to go. Go to sleep, your drunk." With that, she left him hanging there, he felt guilty and all but frustrated because of the raging feelings he was feeling now._

* * *

**RING! RING! RI-**

Sheldon woke up and sat up on his bed, shutting off his alarm clock and getting himself together. Rubbing his face, he felt tired. It had been weeks that Sheldon hadn't talked to Amy and he really did miss her.

Sheldon really started hating himself that he chose to not talk to her for the past few days in the weeks. Leonard and Penny had been trying to talk to him; he did nothing when Penny told him that Amy was considering terminating their relationship.

It wasn't that Sheldon didn't want to talk to her ever again, he was doing this to himself and putting their relationship to a risk because he didn't want his emotions overtake him and do things that he was totally not ready to do…yet.

As the days came and went, he began realizing he wanted Amy more and more than ever each day. Being away from Amy to avoid doing something that would be out of his comfort zone was a stupid idea as he thought of Amy more and more.

Sheldon shrugged and grabbed his bathroom robe on grabbing along his clothes to wear for the day; he left down the hallway and locked himself in the bathroom.

...

* * *

Sheldon walked down the hallway and saw Leonard in the small kitchen enjoying his cup of coffee, his best friend greeted him and Sheldon mumbled a 'Good Morning' as a reply.

"What's up?" asked Leonard.

"Nothing is 'up' as you ask me, just the ceiling." Sheldon began making himself cereal, Leonard shrugged and walked to the couch, "You really are getting the hang of sarcasm."

Leonard turned on the television and saw that Sheldon's favorite show was on, "Hey, Doctor Who is on right now."

Sheldon said nothing, just shrugged like he didn't care that his favorite show was on. "Really Sheldon, you've been acting cranky as always these past few weeks but I thought that just you but today your really acting more crankier than ever."

Sheldon went over to sit down on his spot, eating his cereal and ignoring Leonard. "Is this about Amy?" asked Leonard, Sheldon rolled his eyes and turned to look at him. "Really Leonard, does Amy always have to be the reason about my well-being?"

"I'm just asking because you've been acting stranger than ever. But fine…I'm here either way if you want to talk to me." Leonard shrugged and continued watching the show.

As much as Doctor Who was quite of a pleasure to watch, Sheldon wasn't in the mood to watch it now. Sheldon felt bad the way he acted towards his roommate so he left across the hallway to speak to Penny.

* * *

_Maybe if I talk to Penny, she'll talk to Amy…_

After Sheldon did his usual knock, Penny opened the door and rubbed her face as she looked at him with tired written all over her face. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't go Nebraska all over your ass?"

Sheldon nodded and replied, "I know I know. I apologize if I bothered you from sleeping."

"Yeah, yeah what's wrong?" replied Penny as she let herself rest on the door, Sheldon instantly replied, "It's about Amy, I-"Sheldon was interrupted with the sound of a "What?" coming from inside of Penny's apartment.

It was Amy in Penny's apartment.

_Dear God what is she doing here…? _thought Sheldon as he stood in place at the sound of Amy's voice.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I know, I know. I haven't updated at all. My apologies, life has been giving the hassle big time since I forgot about writing for a week because of the Christmas Parade here in my hometown. The band had to march about four miles long. FOUR MILES. And I had to keep in place and march like a pro. **

**You could image if you want how sore my feet and shoulders were, but don't worry. I lived. YAY^.^**

**Chapter Five is under-construction.**


	5. Chapter 5

Not So Sober, Sheldon:

Disclaims: You all know I don't own my favorite show…if only…

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, follows, favorites, etc. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Five:

"_Penny, do you think he'll break up with me?" replied Amy with a wine of glass in hand, Penny looked at her bestie and with slurred words she tried to cheer Amy up._

"_You know how Whack-a-doodle is Ames - maybe he's scared to go to that next level in the relationship?" Penny took a sip from her wine and Amy nodded helplessly, "I know, I know. I've understood Sheldon times before but I think I crossed the line…" Amy looked down and frowned, "I'm going to lose him, Penny….and you guys." _

_Penny looked at Amy and put her hand on her arm, "What makes you think that? Ames, you'll always be our friend even if god forbid this even if you and Sheldon break up, we love both of you guys. Even if you guys are the oddest couple we've ever known." _

_Amy smiled a bit and tries to change the subject, Penny goes along and they talk about something else. At the end of the night, Amy didn't sleep much. Knowing that Sheldon was across the hallway and wanting to talk to him, Amy thought if she should or should not go talk to him. But the more Amy thought of it, she thought it was best to give Sheldon space and when he would want to talk to her – she'll be there._

_I hope Sheldon won't terminate the relationship agreement… thought Amy as she finally went to sleep._

_Penny woke up to hear Sheldon knocking at the door, she groans but either way gets up. Amy feels Penny get up and turns to look at her bestie – "Why time is it?" _

"_It's the middle of the night," growled Penny as she saw what time it was, as she left to get the door, she mumbled "This better be a good reason." _

_Amy checked the time on her watch and saw it was eight, she remember that she had to get some things done at home so she went to bathroom to do some things, as she got to the bathroom door – she heard Sheldon's voice mention her name and she called out, "What?"_

_Amy stood in her place._

_Why did I say that? Oh gosh, what did I do…?_

_Amy tries to go into the bathroom as quick as she can but she feels a arm bring her to the door, Amy looks at Penny and Penny just crosses her arms, "You both need to talk, but not here – over there in Sheldon's apartment, I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight."_

_With that, Penny kicks Amy out of her apartment and as soon as Penny closes the door, Amy stays there in silence with Sheldon right in front of her._

* * *

Sheldon felt like running away and hugging Amy all at the same time, he was happy to finally see her but he knew she would be mad of him of course.

From the looks of Amy, he knew that she has a hangover and looks a bit upset but then a bit happy. Was it because she happy to see Sheldon as much as he wanted to see her? Sheldon continued to look at her green eyes as she did looking at his blue eyes - none of them said nothing for what felt like hours but it only had been a minute.

"Sheldon," said Amy and that made Sheldon's stomach flip into dancing cartwheels, "When you're ready to talk to me, I'll be waiting for you. I know you're upset at me and I understand - I'll be leaving now to my apartment because I have a few things to do. Goodbye, Sheldon."

Sheldon grabbed Amy's arm before she left and said, "I'm not upset because of you? You and I clearly need to talk Amy, I've wanted to talk to you but I can't bring myself to do it."

Amy felt her heart beat faster and she said nothing, Sheldon let his grip loosen and he moved his hand down to hold her hand, "I'm sorry I haven't talk to you for weeks on end. I-"

"I said talk at Sheldon's apartment, not in front of mine!" yelled out Penny from behind her door, Amy chuckled a bit and said, "Let's go to your apartment."

They walked inside Sheldon's apartment to bother Penny no more. Sheldon saw that Leonard was looking at Amy so he asked, "I'm going to talk to Amy, could you go somewhere else so I can speak with Amy more privately?"

Leonard looked at the couple and nodded as he got up. "Um, sure Sheldon – I was going to the comic book store either way, see you guys later." As Leonard grabbed his coat plus the keys, he left the apartment and Sheldon sat down in his spot with Amy by his side.

Amy had been looking forward to doing those few things she had to do at her apartment, but with Sheldon finally going to talk to her was even more interesting. They looked at each other once again and Sheldon felt his heart beating more and more. To calm himself down, he offered Amy a beverage and she agreed.

As Sheldon was in the kitchen preparing Amy's tea and as he walked back to the couch sitting on his spot, Amy looked at him with an expression he never saw before.

As much as the feeling Sheldon was feeling right now, he calmly said "Now where you and I left off…"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

I'm a cliff-hanger type of writer I must say. No worry, since I'm now on Christmas break for two weeks – you all will be seeing quick updates. *Wink!


	6. Chapter 6

Not So Sober, Sheldon:

Disclaims: You all know I don't own my favorite show…if only…

A/N: I did say I was going to be making quick updates, didn't I? *Creepy face.

* * *

Chapter Six:

_**As much as the feeling Sheldon was feeling right now, he calmly said "Now where you and I left off…"**_

Amy was scared for what Sheldon was about to say, was he going to terminate their relationship? Oh, how much she hoped that Sheldon wouldn't break up with her.

"I want to say that I am sorry that I haven't talk to you for these past few weeks. I have a reason and my reason is that I felt the need to stop talking to you only because I felt things were going way out of my comfort zone." Sheldon explained calmly and looked at Amy for any reaction, she nodded instantly saying, "I know, I'm sorry for that night when you were drunk. But you were the one that kissed me and I felt bad because of the thought of taking advantage of you. I left before anything else went more serious between you and me, nothing else happen other than that."

Sheldon nodded, "I accept your apology, and I just hope you accept mine as well. It wasn't because I wanted to avoid you because I really 'wanted to'. I had to make a choice because I…" Sheldon hesitated - he didn't really want to tell Amy the real reason. Sheldon looked at her then again and just said, "I just felt uncomfortable having to see you and knowing that it would be awkward since that kiss happened."

Amy sighed and understood completely, she sighed not only because she understood but also because she felt relief because Sheldon hadn't terminated their relationship thin and there. "I totally understand. I just hoped you wouldn't terminate the relationship agreement. I had thought of it because I thought you wouldn't-"

The sound of the tea being ready interrupted Amy, Sheldon got up and went to the small kitchen to put Amy's tea in a mug. "As you were saying?" said Sheldon politely, Amy bit her lip before she spoke, "I thought of terminating our relationship agreement before I thought you wouldn't want to see me anymore."

Sheldon came back with the mug in hand passing it to Amy. "How could you think that way, Amy? I will say that I would never want you out of my life. You're an importance in my life." Amy felt her heart melt after taking a sip of her tea, looking into Sheldon's eyes made her smile and want to hug him but she restrained herself.

"You're important to me as well, Sheldon."

They were quiet for a bit when Amy finally said, "I hope our relationship is back on track, maybe you and I can play counterfactuals right now?" Amy smiled even more, Sheldon looked down at his hands and quietly said, "About that…"

**To Be Continued... Just kidding! :p**

* * *

Amy's stomached dropped then, _Oh no…he's going to do it. I knew it all along…_

Sheldon wanted to be back with Amy, yes – but he needed to do what he thought was best so his comfort zone wouldn't be out of place again.

"I wanted to propose that you and I restore our relationship." Sheldon looked at his hands once again with Amy now staring deep into his soul.

As if it were a crime, Sheldon looked up a little and noticed a new expression on Amy's face. Sheldon wasn't sure what this expression was – _was it sadness?_

Amy felt like herself collapse but not on the floor, it felt more like the world was on her shoulders. Amy had no words to say, to even explain what she felt. _Is this what heartbreak felt like?_

"Oh," was all Amy could say, it sounded a bit forced to not sound like she was about to tear up into pieces by crying. Sheldon looked at her completely then and noticed something wrong then, he always knew right when he said what he said.

* * *

"Oh…" said Penny and Leonard altogether behind the apartment door as they heard Sheldon and Amy's conversation.

* * *

"Amy," said Sheldon, he was about to reach for her hand but Amy let out a big sigh and got up, "I'm going to go now. Remember I said that I had a few things to do now?"

Sheldon nodded and said yes, Amy put down her mug. "Well, I really need to go now. I'll see you later then," Amy walked to the door and Sheldon felt confuse by her behavior. Just moments ago, Sheldon thought she was going to cry but now she seemed so anxious to leave now but cheery about it?

* * *

Penny and Leonard quickly left across to Penny's apartment before the door opened.

* * *

"Goodbye Sheldon." Amy opened the door and left right away, as soon as she was outside of the door – she left down the stairs with tears going down her face.

As Amy walked downstairs, she began remembering memories of Sheldon and her. Once Amy was by the door – she stopped in her tracks and covered her arm over her eyes. Amy began sobbing then and she coughed back her sobs.

_After so much process that Sheldon has done to be more intimate, it all went to waste now that he's restored It back to the same places as we always were…this is all my fault… _thought Amy as she tried stopping her sobs to leave in her car to home.

* * *

Sheldon wasn't sure if he done the right thing now, he completely felt worse than before. _Was this the right choice? I only wanted to control myself by doing anything ridiculous like that time when I kissed in my bedroom._

Sheldon now looked at the abandon object that was left on the coffee table by Amy – he saw that she barely drank from it. Sheldon ran his fingers through his short hair as he grabbed the mug and washed it clean.

Sheldon knew that things weren't right; the problem with Amy hadn't yet dissolved. It just became a bigger mess and Sheldon felt the whole world on his shoulder by then again.

…_This is all my fault and I know it… _thought Sheldon as he tried moving along with his schedule for his usual Saturdays.

* * *

**I know, I know. This just became more than a one-shot for a thanksgiving story and I'm starting to like that this just got spicier! I don't mean that I'm happy that the Shamy are in distress, it makes me sad but don't worry. I'll find a way to get them happy again. I'll be making a quick update again, so keep up on the lookout for your alerts people. **** As always, thank you all for the support. I always appreciate it and it makes me happy. They be my greatest presents for Christmas! Haha, well until then my friends. Keep on a lookout for your alerts.**


	7. Chapter 7

Not So Sober, Sheldon:

Disclaims: You all know I don't own my favorite show…if only…

A/N: Hey guys! Merry Christmas to you all, I hope you all are having fun with your families and opening up your presents. I decided to update on this day because I'm seriously just at home doing nothing so as a present here is my present to you my readers. ^.^

* * *

Chapter Seven:

**A Month Later…**

Sheldon and Amy continued on their relationship, but things weren't the same anymore and they both secretly hated that fact. Sheldon's plan of his feelings to subside wasn't going the way he planned – it all made Sheldon want Amy more than ever.

As for Amy, she understood Sheldon so she didn't tried pondering him about anything. Amy instead drew away from Sheldon more and more every-day. When it would be their date night on Thursdays, Amy would always find a way to cancel their times together or when Sheldon would call her – she would make up an excuse not to go.

Like today, everyone in the group were going out to celebrate New Year's Eve and Sheldon had sent before to Amy an email verifying what the group was going to do for New Year's Eve but she never respond. Now that Sheldon sat in his spot and the group being there – he didn't even cared what they were even saying, he had been trying to reach Amy through her phone but she never answered.

"Where's Amy, Sheldon? Is she coming?" asked Penny who sat beside Leonard with a wine in glass. Sheldon made a tick noise as he called for the 100th time and it went to straight to voicemail.

"Darn," cursed Sheldon softly as he brought the phone down from his ear. "What's wrong buddy?" asked Leonard.

"Amy hasn't been answering her calls and I don't know why," replied Sheldon, he got up and left the group behind as he got his coat and went to the door.

"You're not coming with us to the restaurant?" asked Penny. "No, I'm going to go see Amy. I fear something bad has happened to her."

"You need a ride?" asked Leonard, Penny put her hand on Leonard's arm and said, "Sheldon's right, she hasn't answered my calls either."

Sheldon opened the door and looked at the group, "I can go alone and I'll call you both when I'm there at Amy's apartment."

And Sheldon left the group as he went down the flight of stairs.

_Why is she avoiding me?_

* * *

Amy sat on her sofa watching a Christmas movie, many times her phone rang and Sheldon's face always appeared on her phone. _Why doesn't he just leave me alone?_ Amy had gotten calls from Penny, but she also didn't answer her calls. Amy knew Penny would tell the whole group why she's avoiding Sheldon.

Amy avoided Sheldon because she was heartbroken in a way, she's always loved Sheldon and it's been four years already being together. Amy had already expected Sheldon being intimated with her and being in love with her, but who was she kidding? Their relationship had been restored twice already.

Amy's five year plan had been long forgotten now that it was reaching their fifth year together, five years already. Amy shrugged at the thought of Sheldon, he sent her an email that the group was going to celebrate New Year's Eve together and he wanted her to come. Heck was she was totally not going to go.

Amy didn't want to be there as the countdown and the couples getting ready to kiss to a new year, she didn't want to have high hopes knowing that Sheldon had restored their relationship. Knowing that Sheldon was just afraid of the germs…of her…

Amy let out a sigh when she heard that sound of knocking at her door. Amy knew who it was, it was Sheldon and her heart skipped a beat just at the sound of his voice.

_Why did he have to come here, now?_

Amy stared at the door, she wasn't sure either to answer it or not. But she knew that Sheldon was going to keep on knocking.

Amy got up from the sofa and walked to the door, she looked at him in the eyes and his eyes looked her appearance.

* * *

Sheldon looked at Amy from head to toe and noticed she looked like a total mess, her hair was really messy and her shirt was stained with her shorts almost falling down.

"Gosh Amy, what happened to you?" asked Sheldon, even though Amy looked really messy – he found it very attractive in a way.

_Calm, Sheldon…don't look at her like that, she'll get creep out._

"What do you what, Sheldon?" said Amy coldly; she looked at her television then not really wanting to hear what Sheldon wanted to say.

"Amy, you haven't been answering my calls…" said Sheldon. Amy looked at him and said, "I'm sorry. I've been feeling sick so I've disregarded anything electronic."

Sheldon looked at Amy with concern and said, "You're sick again? Then I must take care of you like the last time."

Amy realizes what she had said and regretted even saying it in the first place, _what did I have to say that? Gosh…_

Sheldon just barges into Amy's apartment and looks the state of the apartment, "Oh lord, it really is a big mess here. This is going to be a long evening then."

Amy closes the door and rolls her eyes, she didn't even want Sheldon in her apartment but having her apartment being cleaned without her doing it cheered her up. _I guess having Sheldon won't be that bad after all…_

"When has it been you've cleaned, woman? You're going to help me as well. It is your apartment." Sheldon looked at Amy and she frowned, _well I guess not then…_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Merry Christmas (:**


	8. Chapter 8

Not So Sober, Sheldon:

Disclaims: You all know I don't own my favorite show…if only…

A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, as always keep on your support! (:

* * *

Chapter Eight:

After they finished cleaning Amy's apartment, Sheldon made Amy lay down on the sofa and he went to the kitchen to get a thermometer. Amy really couldn't believe that Sheldon could be stubborn, "Sheldon, you don't have to worry about me. It's New Year's Eve - I don't think you really would want to stand here taking care of me."

"Amy, you know that taking care of each other is part of the Relationship Agreement. Besides, it wouldn't be any better spending this holiday without you." Sheldon came back into the living room and kneeled beside the sofa, Amy rolled her eyes.

She didn't want him here, she just wanted Sheldon to leave already so she spend this holiday alone and only with herself.

Amy admitted then, "I'm not sick, okay? I lied."

Sheldon was about to put the thermometer inside Amy's mouth when she moved it away, "Wait. You lied to me?"

"Obviously. I don't even show any signs of being ill." Amy sat on the sofa and Sheldon sat beside her and they were quiet for the moment.

Sheldon knew that Amy was avoiding him now, he hadn't noticed it then but now he could see clearly she didn't even want to see him in the face but he wasn't going to leave that easily. "Amy," he called out softly, she looked at him with a dead serious expression. "Why have you've avoided me?"

Amy sighed and looked away to stare at the wall, she really didn't even want to tell him the reason not now. Not even ever. "Sheldon…why don't you just leave please?" replied Amy not answering Sheldon's question.

Sheldon looked down at his hands and got up, he walked to the door but he stopped in his steps when his hand was on the handle. _No…I need to stop running away….I need to set things straight once for all._

Sheldon looked at the door and said, "No, Amy. I'm not just going to leave that easily." Amy wasn't surprise when he walked to the door to leave, but now his words made her stomach flip.

Amy was speechless trying to find a way to say something, when she did her words stung Sheldon badly. "Y-your just annoying me, Sheldon," Sheldon felt his heart drop, "Why don't you ever leave me alone?" Amy regretted her words afterwards because she didn't really mean them. She just wanted him to leave before she did something stupid like kiss him and make him run away.

Sheldon really wanted to just leave then, hearing Amy say that made him feel weird inside but he knew he wasn't going to give that easily. He turned around and looked at Amy, "I never leave you alone because you mean everything to me." Sheldon turned around and sat down on the sofa, Amy didn't even dare look into his eyes. "I know I am annoying and irritating to others but I know that as much those words you said to me now didn't mean anything."

Amy's eyes stung with tears and she was trying hard not to cry, "Sheldon…just leave please." Sheldon then made Amy look at him when he called out his name, "Whatever I did to make be in this state, I want you to know that I'm sorry. Amy, please…" he put his hand on top of hers, "What did I do wrong?"

Amy looked down at their hands, they were breaking their set up agreement now. "Sheldon, our relationship rebooted if you don't remember. Please move your hand away from mine." As if a light bulb shined above Sheldon's head, he replied, "Is that why you've been upset?"

Amy looked at Sheldon and finally gave up, "Why did you restore our relationship? I thought you and I were doing fine?"

"That's an uncomfortable topic…but I think it's about time that I just tell you." Sheldon admitted quietly and Amy stood still in her spot. Sheldon closed his eyes; _I need to tell her…_

"I restored our relationship because I thought it was the best way to avoid these feelings I began getting after the incident at my apartment on Thanksgiving."

"What feelings?" asked Amy, Sheldon looked at her in the eyes?

"I had dreams of you - I couldn't concentrate in anything but you. Everywhere I go - it was you all I could see when you and I hadn't talk," Sheldon was quiet for a little moment, "I thought if I avoid you I could make these feelings stop but it was no use…I thought that if I restore the agreement, I could avoid them till then but Amy you've been proven to really be a vixen."

Amy was quiet and Sheldon continued, "But Amy, I miss seeing your smile. I miss everything about you – things haven't been the same since that day and I realize that I don't want to avoid these feelings anymore because I…" Sheldon hesitated, Amy's eyes going wide and Sheldon swallowed hard.

"You what?" asked Amy, Sheldon then admitted it. "I love you, Amy. You darn vixen." Sheldon's Texan accent drawing in his voice – Amy felt her heart melt like goo then.

_Cuddles loves me..._

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Last chapter under construction. I know that Shamy seem really OOC in this chapter but I still liked this chapter either way. Next one will be sweeter like those Almond Hershey's... omg, now I'm craving some. :p

Review and do all your support please. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Not So Sober, Sheldon:

Disclaims: You all know I don't own my favorite show…if only…

A/N: I decided to do a quick update on this since I've realize that New Year's Eve is just around the corner like seriously closer than ever so I hope you all enjoy this last chapter to this story. I want to thank you all for your support, it makes me happy and I appreciate you all for reading this. I hope you all had a great time with your families on Christmas. Alright, now to the story – enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine:

_Cuddles love me…_

Sheldon leaned in to kiss Amy then, it been unexpected and it took Amy's breath away. "B-but what about the agreement?" asked Amy innocently, Sheldon stroked the side of her face and said, "I'll make amendments."

Before Amy could speak again, Sheldon kissed her again and she just melted completely beneath him. Sheldon pulled back and asked, "Amy. Do you forgive me?" Amy nodded happily and was the one to caress the back of his neck. "I love you too Sheldon," replied Amy, "I'm sorry I avoided you at times."

"Apology accepted. Are you going to get dress now so you and I can go together to dinner?" Sheldon got up and put his coat suit on. "I actually wanted to spend New Year's Eve with you…here with me instead."

"Oh…" replied Sheldon. "I was thinking maybe you and I could cuddle. That's all I propose." Amy considered then and Sheldon looked at her, he nodded. "Alright, just because our relationship issues are finally sorted out doesn't mean we'll be turning into some hippies."

Amy chuckled and got up, "Care for a hot chocolate?" Sheldon beamed happily and replied, "Ah yes, it is December. A month that ends with the 'r' – yes, I would like one please with marshmallows in it."

Amy shrugged a bit and went to the kitchen to get the hot chocolates ready. Sheldon and Amy drank their hot chocolates together happily watching a Christmas movie while they cuddled.

They just cuddle happily, Amy was happy that Sheldon was making amendments and even more happy that Sheldon was cuddling with her on New Year's Eve. Amy found this event and moment the most romantic way Sheldon could be.

Sheldon was glad that Amy was upset anymore, it did scare him a bit that he finally confessed his feelings for her but he knew it felt right then. Sheldon was glad being by Amy's side enjoying this holiday with just her.

Time went by fast then that they both hadn't realized that it was nearly eleven o'clock and on the television popped up the countdown to a new year. Amy looked at Sheldon and he looked at her, "I love you, Sheldon."

"I love you too, Amy."

* * *

**10…**

_Amy looked deeply into the blue eyes of Sheldon._

**9…**

_Sheldon looked deeply into Amy's eyes, adoring the smile on her face._

**8…**

_Amy looked at Sheldon's lips._

**7…**

_Sheldon looked at Amy's eyes._

**6…**

_The time seemed too stopped between them both._

**5…**

_Sheldon caressed Amy's cheek softly as he looked at her lips then her eyes._

**4…**

_Amy's heart fluttered rapidly as she leaned forward slowly._

**3…**

_Sheldon leaned forward and closed his eyes._

**2…**

_Amy closed her eyes._

**1…**

_They're lips met to a new year, a new beginning to their relationship…._

_**The End.**_

* * *

I know it was a really cheesy ending but I loved this idea and I was looking forward to seeing the chapter ending here either way. I hope you guys liked it, review and tell me what your opinions are. Anyways, an early Happy New Year's Eve to you my fellow readers. Till then, I'll be writing Shamy stories in the future.

By the way, tell me what your New Year revolutions are?


End file.
